Unlimited Power (On Hold)
by Jee Zed of Mars
Summary: Anakin has made his decision to join the Son. And in doing so has changed the future. They bring about a new era of chaos and destruction together, or so they think. This is an AU. Rated T for violence. Let me know if I should change the cover.
1. No Going Back

**I'm finally back with another story! I posted one before this but it didn't get the traction I had hoped it would because it was in the movies section. But anyway, what are you reading this for? Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was being shown the crimes he would commit in the near future. "I will not look!" He cried. But it didn't help, for he could still hear the screams of children and the deaths of people he knew and held close to his heart.

"No...no..." He sobbed as his dreams were shattered in front of his eyes. "Nooooooo!" He shouted. Brought down to his knees, previously thinking he was unshakable, unbreakable, he began to sob uncontrollably.

"I will do such terrible things?" He asked rubbing away his tears. The Son walked up to him. "Yes." He answered. "But it doesn't have to be that way... The choice is still yours to make." He replied.

"How?" Anakin asked. "The future, by it's nature can be changed. Join me and we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions and we shall end war, corruption and suffering throughout the galaxy." He explained trying to coax him to join him.

"Will we bring peace?" Anakin asked. "Of course." The Son answered handing him his lightsaber. Anakin had made his decision.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just taken off to "The Well of the Dark Side" while Ahsoka Tano was walking up the ramp to continue to work on the ship.

Losing herself in her thoughts she hoped that Anakin would be okay.

Ever since they arrived here she had been on edge.

She would have gone with Obi-Wan to help Anakin but someone had to fix the ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan was circling the pit on his speeder bike as he descended to the bottom.

When he reached the bottom he got off the bike to look for Anakin but was met with lightning to his backside. He cried out in pain as he felt the electricity surging through his bones.

His heart skipped a beat as he was pushed to the ground trying to regain his breath. He looked to his left to see Anakin walking up to him, and his worst fears realized.

"I'm sorry for this my master." Anakin pulled his lightsaber off his belt and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet by the hair and activated the lightsaber, Holding the blade to his neck ready to kill him.

"I'm sorry too..." He winced. "I have failed you... Your not my brother." He said. "I never was!" Anakin yelled as he sliced out his throat, and kicking him into the lava.

With one swift stroke, Anakin ended his master's life.

* * *

**I know it's short at first but it will get longer as we move through the story, so don't hit the power button just yet! And before you continue check out my profile and go to my you tube channel for everything you need to make star wars animation! Hope you enjoyed! Time for a not so long cliffhanger! Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts and Ideas!**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this one! So well... Enjoy?**

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

I knew I had to do it, the Jedi would stand in the way of peace. But I still had my doubts... something about killing my master did not feel right.

"Are you sure this is for peace?" I asked the son with a nearly sad look on my face. "Yes." The Son answered. "Every action we take, no matter how violent, or cruel, is for the greater good."

"Then we still have a job to do." I responded. I knew that we had to get off the planet. But it would not be easy, Ahsoka would try to stop me... but she would fail. She would never be able to bring herself to

do it anyway.

"I have an plan that may tip the odds in our favor... Get the transport you arrived in." He told me.

I got on the speeder bike and headed toward the transport while watching him morph into a giant gargoyle and fly away in the opposite direction.

Since Ahsoka was unaware of my masters demise, it would be relatively easy to take the ship from her.

* * *

**The Son's POV**

I flew even faster using my new-found power toward my sister's tomb. Once I saw it drawing closer I landed at the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the top. I used the force to open the tombstone and afterward my sister's coffin.

Her body laying perfectly still, holding the dagger in her hands. I knelt down to touch her hands. "So cold... Forgive me sister." I said as I took the dagger from her cold lifeless hands. "You were the only one I truly loved... I miss you. Look, I must bring peace to the galaxy with the chosen one." I said hoping that was playing dead. But I knew she would never do something like that. she was so... pure. never once overstepping her boundaries.

But why should I have cared for her so much? Was it because I had good in me? Surely not, someone as selfish as me surely wouldn't have any sort of compassion...

Or maybe It was that no matter what I did, she loved me no matter what. She always believed in me, even when I didn't. Always knew that there was good in me, but I never believed that.

And perhaps it was not love that drew me to her. But instead a drive to learn to do what was right. Perhaps it was her light I craved, like little moths to the light, flitting on over.

I closed her coffin and left the tomb feeling even more guilty than before. I would never forgive myself for what I did.

I began to leave to make my dreams come true. But were they my dreams? Walking even further away from the tomb, I looked at the sky... wondering. What was my purpose?

I looked back one last time, tears beginning to form. I outstretched my arm, and sealed her forever...

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I stood on my tip-toes reaching for a ratchet. Then measuring the size of the last bolt I needed an eight millimeter to screw it in nice and snug. I was just about

to tighten the last bolt when I stopped for a few seconds.

I looked around for a second. I had thought I sensed something strange but the feeling was gone almost immediately. I shrugged it off as nothing. When I realized something...

Obi-Wan had not contacted me for a while... Either he was in a black zone, or was... But that was probably best not to think about.

I tightened the last bolt and threw my goggles on the bed and went to the cockpit to turn the ship on. It worked great. I headed back to the middle of the ship to close the floorboards and then went back to the cockpit.

I turned the ship off and headed back to get some rest but was met with a hand crushing my throat and me staring into evil yellow eyes...

* * *

**I will try to make the chapters longer... that is, if you guys review, and no hate please. Told ya it was not a very long cliffhanger at all, so... I guess it never was a cliffhanger...**

**And also... UNLIMIATED... POOOWWWWWAAAAAAA! Review if you got the joke.**


	3. Broken Hearts

**Here we are! Chapter 3! By the way, sorry for the cliffhanger! I had a few things to do like work on my car and keep My YouTube channel good! So with all the guilt off of my chest, Time for another episode of UUNNNLLLIIIMMIIIAAAATED... POOOOWWWWWAAAAAAA! Review if you got the joke. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Father's POV**

How could my son do this? After everything I taught him. It was now... Pointless. However I must try once more, to bring him back to the light. To keep him here, away

from all he could harm. So I kept flying to their ship.

My son had to be stopped by whatever means necessary... Otherwise, he would never stop feeding the all-consuming fire.

As I approached the ship, I saw the young apprentice of the chosen one. I hoped he had not killed her... I searched for her through the force. I thanked the stars as her found force signature.

"Do not leave my son!" I shouted. "How predictable! Here to give us a send-off Father?" He asked. "Please my son! Don't do this. I beg of you! Come home with me." I pleaded.

My entire soul wanted him to come home and abandon this quest for more power. However I knew that was not going to be easy.

"You cannot control me anymore old man!" He said. "Have you forgotten everything I have taught you!? About respect, and patience!?" I asked yelling at the same time.

He had reached the point of no return. He would now have to make a choice... But he was going to make the wrong one. I could feel it...

"I should have killed you aeons ago..." He said. My worst fears confirmed at the same time.

"I had believed that you would be able to resist temptation. But I was wrong. My son is truly dead..." I said coming to grips with what I knew would happen next...

He drew the dagger from his hip, and plunged it into my stomach. Blood beginning to flow freely I fell to my knees. "I love you my son." Were my last words.

Then my vision began to close around me... and I disappeared.

* * *

**Normal POV**

He was dead. But Anakin's doubts were increasing. He thought they would bring peace but after killing his own master he was still unsure.

But he decided not to question for now. "Well we should make our way to the core worlds where there are more Jedi." He stated.

"And besides, we should make use of our leverage." He continued looking at his padawan, who was still passed out on the floor. He grabbed some binders out of the utility drawer and bound her wrists super-tight.

"Yes, and now that my father is done away with, the balance of power is all in our favor." The Son said. "Then the Jedi should be weaker, Right?" Anakin wondered. "Of course but they still greatly outnumber us."

"What do you mean?" Anakin inquired. He was curious to hear the Son's plan. "I think we have one more asset to lift... once we get out of here, set your course for The Maw." He ordered.

"Sure thing, but what do you hope to find in The Maw? There's nothing there but black holes and asteroids." He said.

"The black holes are just a concealment for what lies beneath." He answered feeling overconfident.

Anakin did as he was told and set his course for The Maw after they had escaped the Monolith.

However Clone Captain Rex couldn't help but notice General Skywalker's shuttle leaving the Monolith and making the jump to hyperspace...

"What the hell does General Skywalker think he's doing! Admiral, plot every course on their last known trajectory!" He said.

He looked back out into space as he said: "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter! More reviews + Follows + Favorites x EVEN MORE REVIEWS! = Longer chapters, frequent updating, and less characters dying! **

**Also thank you for the support this story has got.**

**You guys are awesome! Any good ideas will be greatly appreciated and considered. : )**


	4. Action

**I know I have some explaining to do guys, First off, I'm sorry about the extremely long cliffhanger. A lot of stuff has been going on, like taking my driving test for my permit, **

**getting my PS3 in working order, (My Xbox 360 got the red ring of death) and I have schoolwork. Now that I have gotten the chance to type these new chapters I hope I won't disappoint.**

**So lets jump right into it shall we?**

**Normal POV**

* * *

The ship dropped out of hyperspace and into The Maw. A thick cluster of black holes that according to the Son concealed something that made him start to think twice about coming here but his overconfidence outweighed his senses.

"Excuse me but I was wondering, if you, your sister and your father are all that were on that planet, then... What happened to the Mother?" Anakin asked.

"You will see soon enough." The Son answered. Ahsoka began to stir in her sleep. "Are you sure she will be useful to us chosen one?" He inquired while at the same time questioning his judgement.

"I Believe she will become quite useful to us in luring the Jedi to us in the long run. Like I told you before on Mortis." Ahsoka was having nightmares ever since they were stranded on that planet.

_Ahsoka was standing on a lake. She had no idea how it was possible. so she decided to take a few steps forward but was still standing on the top of the water. The clouds started to move in and the wind _

_started to pick up._

_The wind was so cold that she was shivering within a matter of minutes. But just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, It started to rain. Then the thunder and lightning lit the lake up like a flare or a comet. The ripples became waves and she began to sink._

_She stayed above water as best as she could. She saw a Jedi knight. He was wearing traditional Jedi robes of course, and he had long hair. But it looked like he had been stabbed in the gut by a light-saber._

_"Ahsoka, the future is not set in stone. She is unpredictable, she is ancient, she is powerful, and very dangerous. She is never what she appears. Remember that." He said. Then he pointed to another spot on the lake where she saw a strange being, beckoning her. She started to swim towards it when all of the sudden she felt like some invisible grip pulled her straight underwater at an incredible speed. Beginning to drown, she realized she was still falling, or sinking. She had no clue. She couldn't see anything anymore. She was more scared than she had ever been in her entire life._

Ahsoka shot straight up off the floor gasping. "She's awake." Anakin said. "We are approaching our destination." The Son said looking out the cockpit. Anakin restrained Ahsoka and brought her to the cockpit watching where the autopilot would take them.

The Son closed his eyes and Anakin could feel the force surging within him. The ship started to creak and crack at the black hole's gravitational pull. It seemed that the only place the autopilot was taking them was straight into the event horizon!

Then the black holes disappeared to reveal a planet. "I had no idea." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka stared in amazement. As the ship was flying across the surface of this mysterious jungle planet searching for a landing site, Ahsoka screamed at herself in her head, _"Do something!"_ So she did.

Eying her light-saber on Anakin's belt, She built up all of the strength she could muster, and then she unleashed a shock-wave of force energy sending the ship crashing into the planet.

The ship's controls erupted into sparks and electricity as it plummeted to the surface.

Ahsoka barely managed to escape Anakin's grip, and as soon as she did, she used the force to bring her light-saber from Anakin's belt to her grasp and ran for the airlock. She opened it and dived out and into a lake. When she swam to the surface she watched the ship make it's crash-landing.

_"I can't believe I survived that fall." _She mumbled to herself as she swam to the shore, her joints aching from the sheer impact of the fall. She made it to the shore crawled up to dry sand, completely exhausted.

She couldn't hold herself up any longer, and passed out on the sand.

* * *

Anakin and the Son walked out of what was left of their ship and Anakin took a look around. "Well, Should we go find Ahsoka?" He asked "No... I doubt she will survive much longer." The Son answered.

"What do you mean? Ahsoka doesn't give up easily." "I think she will. This planet tests you in ways you never thought possible. It twists you, and will eventually make you an empty shell of who you once were."

"I believe that the war has tested her more than the Jedi trials ever could."He replied, unaware that they were being watched...

* * *

**Sorry it was a short one but I will make sure they get longer! Please review, and haters can crawl back into the caves of SR388. **


	5. Survival

**I have no reason for why I have not updated in at least a years time. I'm very sorry. But here we go! If I make inconsistencies in my story that contradict something in my earlier chapters, or a punctuation error let me know and I'll fix it for sure! Every little bit helps! Also happy 2015, the year of Star Wars! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I've been gathering sticks and leaves for about an hour and a half for a small temporary shelter, at least until I can find a cave. I'm still shivering from falling into the lake.

Trying my best not to think about my master, and what he had become; I throw all the sticks and kindling I could find into a small circle of dirt I made to keep the fire from spreading too far.

The tricky part for me wasn't getting sticks or anything, their was plenty of that to go around. It was actually starting the fire. Like any other person would, I try using the extreme heat from my lightsaber to light the kindling.

But every time I tried, it would vaporize and go up in smoke. Thus, I had to think of an alternate solution. The Masters never prepared me for this kind of thing, they barely taught me anything of value, such as mathematics, science, or mechanics. All they taught me was how to fight their war and commune with the force, never anything crucial to living a happier life. I always had my master to thank for teaching me those things... _I have to stop thinking about him... it's too painful,_ I keep telling myself.

But I can't shut out the memories... The happy times... I'm not even one to be melodramatic, or gloomy. But this really hit me home... I temporarily pull myself together and find a sturdy and short stick and I think about the useful things my master has taught me, like when my hands were cold back on Coruscant and he told me to rub my hands together very fast.

He taught me about how friction works, and that it is a good thing to do when I get cold. Why can't I stop thinking about him!? I shake those fond memories out of my brain and try my best to focus on making a fire.

I realize that I can rub the wood together to start building up some heat and theoretically start a fire. I just have to go find some dry bark in this cold, foggy forest. While I'm foraging for weak bark, I find a small cave that will suit my needs, and seeing that there are plenty of twigs nearby I just decide to leave what twigs I had gathered where they are, and place my fire supplies inside the cave.

**45 minutes later...**

I'm pushing and pulling the stick I got across another piece of bark as hard and fast as I can, I reach down and gently touch the bark with my finger. When it burns me I flinch back and suck my finger to make it feel better. "Note to self, don't touch hot things." I say to myself. I make sure I have my kindling right next to the bark incase I see smoke, so I keep rubbing back and forth until... finally, some smoke! I softly blow on it to give it some oxygen. "Come on, come on, catch fire please"! I beg the wood and smoke, and I'm in luck.

I get a small little flame to form! I slowly feed some kindling to the fire, and instead of having a small and insignificant candle light equivalent, I get a small fire and a good plume of smoke!

I put the rest of the twigs and bark in the fire and sit back and enjoy the warmth while I can...

I could swear I saw something... unusual earlier. It's kind of hard to describe, but I'm pretty sure I saw a silver, sparking cloud looking at me from a thicker treeline, and then dissipate. It really felt like it had eyes of some kind and was watching me... it was really weird.

My stomach starts growling and I open my last ration bar. Now I'm starting to wish I wore something warmer, like a jacket or pants or something. You think you're invincible until it hits you right in the mouth.

Most of my life I laughed at danger. I was always fearless... But I realize now, that being without fear is a bigger weakness than a strength.

It humbles you. I hear a noise coming from further back in the cave, yet sense nothing. Not even my montrals can either. I grab my sword and head further back to investigate, igniting my sword as press on.

But I see something that scars me for the rest of my life. I see two glowing silver eyes... They start moving towards me, it has no body from what I can see. I start to move back to the entrance when

it charges at me at full speed. I stumble and run as fast as I can.

* * *

**Not a cliffhanger. I know it's short, but I need to ease both you guys, and myself back into this. So I will see you guys in the next chapter! May the force be with you. xD**


	6. Madness

**I'm too weak, uh, ooh... don't kill me, pwease! **

**Lux's Sister: Yeah it's great to be back! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to give me any constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I'm not fast enough... That thing, whatever it is, flies inside me. I'm really sure what happened, I'm terrified by what I just witnessed. Just about to shrug it off and sit down by the fire, I instantly feel an intense tingling in my brain.

My vision violently changing from cool colors to warm colors. My thoughts turn to unimaginably evil things. The things I picture myself doing, I shake out of my head immediately. I'm unable to control myself as I run outside at a ridiculous speed, and run straight into a tree.

My helpless body sprawls onto the ground. The tingling turns into throbbing pain as if I'm being electrocuted, and becomes almost unbearable... I try to get whatever is inside my head, out of it by any means necessary.

I begin to smash my head into the ground violently, and after at least twenty seconds of smashing, I feel whatever was inside my head leave, unwillingly.

I'm feeling extremely light-headed, and so hobble into the cave and lie by the fire. My head hurts from smashing it, I'd expect nothing less.

I realize I need to let my body take care of any damage, so I lay my head down on the ground, not even bothering to use my arm as a pillow, and I almost instantly pass out.

**Anakin's POV**

I sense extreme anguish a few moments ago... I conclude it must be from Ahsoka. She made me look like an idiot on the shuttle, _when get my hands on her..._ _NO! I'd never hurt Ahsoka! I care for her too much. Wait a minute, that's just it. I care for her too much. My feelings are getting in my way._ I thought. I decide to bury my feelings deep down and focus on the task at hand.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask The Son, brushing my hair out of my face. "If we just keep moving in this direction we should reach structure by nightfall." He says pointing further into the woods.

"And what will we find at said structure?" "An old family member. One you would be wise not to look in the eyes of." I'm puzzled, about to ask another question, but decide that I know enough at the moment, and no need to bother him too much.

So I blindly follow him toward our destiny.

**Ahsoka's POV**

_"Where am I? What's going on!?" I shout out. I know I'm dreaming, yet this all feels so real. I do not intend to stay. I try to wake up, I slap myself, and nothing happens. _

_I am not sure what this is about, but I can sense someone standing behind me, I turn around and see Obi-Wan standing there. A moment or two later we start moving up at an extreme velocity. _

_Obi-Wan seems like he is trying to speak, but is unable or something... then we are looking down at the galaxy. I know it's our galaxy, like how in a dream you just know things. _

_I look at the stunning beauty of all the stars combined with the bright blue and gold colors of their brilliance. I knew the galaxy was big, but actually seeing it for your self, in this form of pure energy... it takes everything to a whole new scale._

_Then he has to tell me something, but restrains himself. "What?" I ask him. He doesn't respond just yet. First we move to the far right side of the galaxy at an unimaginable speed. We get there in about ten seconds. I start to see these giant, organic looking ships. _

_They are actually moving towards our galaxy. We move back to where we were before, looking down at the galaxy._

_The beautiful blue and gold colors turn to a dark red. This wasn't the kind of red you'd think was pretty. This was the kind of red that looked evil. I just look at it and I can sense the ships that I saw, enter the galaxy and wreaking havoc. _

_Then I just watch in horror as I feel Trillions of people dieing. I can feel the cause of this genocide, and it was whatever malevolent things lived in those ships. But they weren't the only cause... I feel another entity, and it feeds off the souls of the innocent and guilty. And I feel trillions of people's souls vanish. _

_Then Obi-Wan describes the entity I sense. His eyes turn a bright yet sinister silver. And he speaks. "Chaos."_

I shoot up out of my sleep gasping as I do. I managed to get some rest apparently. Though I'm extremely disturbed at what I just witnessed. "It seems I've been having a massive influx of dreams/nightmares/visions recently." I giggle trying to take things a little less seriously.

That was always my specialty. Being retarded or making sarcastic jokes in the midst of certain doom.

But whatever that thing I saw in my dream, or vision was, it had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story! If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to keep Ahsoka as close to her original concept as possible. Making jokes and stuff, and always being the one to lighten the mood. I liked that side of her much better than when she got boring (too serious) in mid season three to the end of season five. We all know why they had her mature a bit. **

**But I think that she was too serious in certain spots, and wasn't as sarcastic as she was portrayed in earlier seasons. Let me know if I should make her a little more... funny I guess. **

**I feel like I'm slacking on that quality of her a bit. I guess this is the part where I say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW like every other little writer out there. Soo... REVIEW!**


	7. The New Mission

**Hey guys I'm back! FNAF3 is awesome don't you think? Speaking of FNAF... Maybe if you guys make enough of a motion for an FNAF:Star Wars The Clone Wars Crossover, I'll make it happen! **

**AnakinFan88: Thanks! I'm also excited to see where this goes! **

**Anakin's POV**

The Son and I finally make it to the "Structure" as he called it. It's extremely dark and I can barely see. We walk up some stairs to see two big doors made of a very dark wood. We glance at each other and he was just about to open it, when the doors open themselves.

I sense no-one behind the door, but I do sense something... Whatever it is, it's very malevolent. It is almost pitch black in there, with barely any moonlight to show the way.

Then The Son pushes me inside and shuts the doors. "Why would you do that!?" I shout at The Son behind the doors, demanding an answer. "Just play your cards right and you will survive." He answered.

I press on into the dark hallway... then I stop and survey the area. There's a small hole in the roof letting in some moonlight. When I notice a pair of glowing silver eyes, more like dots, but I can tell that they are eyes.

They start moving towards me, I almost take a step back, but hesitate knowing I might make things worse for myself. They are almost to the point where I should be able to see who it is, but right before I can see clearly, they vanish, completely silent. I am starting to get terrified, I've experienced hauntings before, especially on Mortis, but this was on a whole new scale.

I start looking around trying to re-establish their location, to no avail. Then I feel breath colder than ice hit my neck. I stand completely still holding my breath out of fear for my life. Then whoever or whatever is behind me decides to speak up. "Why have you come here, chosen one?" I shudder at the soft whispering voice, yet retain my posture as much as I can. "To seek your assistance. I wish to bring peace to the galaxy."

"That's what I have sought for millennia... peace." The Feminine voice replies. "Will you help me?" "Yes... you will be a great asset." She, I'm pretty sure it's a she, steps right in front of me, and reveals her razor sharp teeth, deceitful tongue, and greedy, golden hair, and stares into my eyes with malicious intent. I'm just about to run when she grabs my head with her large, hands and razor sharp fingers, and laughs as she stares in to my soul, blood pouring from her mouth while she does it.

Everything I see is going upside down and sideways, I start to scream as loud and hard as I can. I feel colder than absolute zero, then I feel hotter than any heat known, then I feel nothing. I see nothing. I hear nothing.

Then I do. I don't see that... thing anymore. I stand up, but I'm not the one who stood up. Then I start to walk out, but I'm not in control of myself at all. I watch myself exit the Structure, and look at The Son. "Let's go." I hear myself say. "Where is she? Is it done?" Then I stand right in front of him and shove my hand onto his face and start absorbing his power. Then after two minutes of feeding off his power, I feel my mouth open and I start breathing his soul. "I'm sorry Father!" He screams. Once it's finished using me to inhale his spirit, His lifeless body falls down to the ground.

Then dark blue electricity and blue fog start to swirl around my body. But then I realize it wasn't my body anymore. It turns into the same thing I saw in the Structure. And with The Son and my power combined, this entity is stronger than ever. Then She causes a giant rift in space time, I know this somehow... maybe I can hear her thoughts.

But whoever has possessed my body is an abomination. She stays where she is absorbing energy and power, and in doing so I feel like the fabric of space is being ripped apart. _I actually hope Ahsoka comes to investigate, I need to tell her how to beat this thing if possible_.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I'm sitting in my cave keeping warm by my fire while I get my strength back, until I notice some oddities in the distance that I see from inside the cave. I squint my eyes a little to see what it is. And I see loads of lightning striking one specific spot about half a mile away. "Hmm, I thought lightning didn't strike the same place twice. Then again, after the lightning that was on Mortis I'm not too surprised if this is similar."

I shrug it off as nothing and start getting ready to go to sleep again. Then I hear a little buzzing sound coming from the same direction and look again. "Hmm, strange vortex over that way, I guess it's nothing too important that I have to hike half a mile to investigate, heh heh... yeeaaahh." I try to go to sleep again. And fail miserably when I hear a loud humming and see blue light coming from the same place. "Severe molecular distortion!? Ugghh, I guess I better check it out. Can I just be lazy for once!?" I, of course, hike half a mile and reach the spectacular light show.

I see some evil looking being with... the same terrifying silver eyes that I saw in the cave. Female by the looks of it, but it's hard to tell from it's horribly disfigured face. "Who, or what are you!?" I ask with adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Once again it tries to gain control of my mind. My vision begins to violently change colors again, only this time it's even more intense. If it keeps this up much longer I could have a seizure.

I struggle very hard, but somehow manage to pull out my lightsaber. I press the button and it ignites into a pulsing beam of green, controlled plasma. I start to push forward, using almost all the strength I have left.

Then it speaks in a thunderous, loud voice that almost throws me back. "Foolish girl! I am The Mother of Chaos! I am Abeloth!" Then I manage to see Anakin's face flashing in it's head like crazy. "Ahsoka! I don't know what this thing is, but if at any time you get a chance, get the dagger of Mortis! I'm sorry for everything Ahsoka! I'm sor-" He said before this... monster's took over. I hold my ground, and my head at the incredible pain. It charges at me at high speed.

Before it could get to me though, everything goes white, and then fades to black. I wake up a few seconds later in the monastery on Mortis.

"Well... that wasn't convenient at all!" I say as I get up. I hold my eyes and rub them gently, to wear off the pain from almost having a seizure. When I look to my right I see the Dagger.

I'm about to walk over and take it, when the giant, floating, blue, crystal thing above the monastery shatters. A massive explosion follows. I run to the dagger, diving to reach it just in time, I snatch it, and everything goes white, and fades to black... again. But this time I wake up in the shuttle, I have no idea how, but I just go with it. I set my course for... The Jedi Temple. I think that might be where their going next. Making the jump to hyperspace, I just hope I'm making the right decision... or I'm not too late.

I have to end this somehow...

**Yeah! Sorry it took a little while, to post. But I'm doing my best! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! You guys may not know this, I know it's a huge spoiler. Just think you guys will want to hear it! (SPOILER ALERT)**

**HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT AHSOKA IS FULCRUM AND IS IN STAR WARS REBELS NOW! SHE WILL FIGHT DARTH VADER SEASON 2! (END SPOILERS)**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'd like to know if you guys enjoyed that last bit in the last chapter, did it seem to corny? Anyway, I will try to make the next as good as I can, it might be either the last or second to the last chapter in the story! So I'm very sorry I've been slacking, Battlefront 3 is probably gonna suck now. I have a Hitler rant video on my Youtube channel. The link to it is in my profile. I also think I might put this story on hold and start on a different story, for a little while. Ahsoka Spends Five Nights at Freddy's. Also My nephew broke my PS3, but not to worry, I will have a PS4 in a few weeks. **

**Anyways I hope you will be patient. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED! It is just going to be put on hold for the moment, because of how the previous chapter went, I'm not sure what to do with this story at the moment. ASFNAF will be starting this week, hopefully. See you guys there!**


End file.
